


Perpl Nerpullz (aka Keith, Ledgndari Drfnerd)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just an OOf, M/M, absolute trash but it's ok because aren't we all, crackfic, i tried guys i tried, im so done, lets see how many hits get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm so sorry for this, my friend and I were bored during theatre: Basically a crappy retelling of seasons 3 and 4 but with Klance and a meme  reference or two





	Perpl Nerpullz (aka Keith, Ledgndari Drfnerd)

**Author's Note:**

> read at your own risk

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away, there lived the six peiced chicken-mc-flunk-nugget named PrINcE LOTOTOTOTION

He do the aatatatatatattaakkkk

Alulu and Corn get scare and send blue meow to halp kill de saxy boi

Alulu no wanting to lurv saxy boi becuz she is very confliktoid

My blu bby boi Lancealotylonce Pidegion and BIGBOICUPCAKE  flail because of bluboi and become sadadad, so they run to find an angry badadadad mullet who Loonceluleto luuuuuurrrvvvvvv

baDadaADAd Space daddy iznt hapi about ther lov n he iz very jeleuz. Two bad for him he will never has gud hair like angry Keefy boi

KKEFY BOI KNOW HOW TO MAKE DAT MIOWYOW ROAR an Loooonce is jwelly

and den loncey expolode

NUUUUUUUUUUUU say kif "We had bnodng mnot I cradeled u in my ermz."

Lonce is scare of bi and deni

Keefy boi is stil badadada and takes on ZAPKORN BY HIMSELV

Everyone get scare wen Kith try to splode

Daddy say to bby keef "NOOO SPEC GOO DINDIN IF U DON GO BACK TO MIOW CASTLE"

 

Keef find out he is half angry plurble kit and say ahhh and make knifey go magics

 

KEEF GOT DAT BOD AND LANCEALOTYLONCE IS WEAK

 

THEN LOTION ATTACC n all the peeps screanimg but hes lik nu I want to talking

keef get black kitty and he don want so he actually run away and lonce cri

he run awai n errybodi iz saddings

wen kef cometh beek Lonlon say bbynoi luv uuuu

 and dey smooch

keef is a happy plurble kitty who save da univer by himself an his sidekicks and bf

Ptince Lolipop say he want mak nices and join teem MEOWZER cus he save bby keef

lonolo sayok cus lotion gav im hair secrets

Turnz out they the GAY squad ans they vomit rainbows

Colors don fit kiths emo looook so he run agan 

KEEFFOUN MAMA KEEF AND BBY KEEF HAS RETURN

WIT DAT MARK 

IS HE 1/4 ALTEAN?????????

fin.

 


End file.
